A lesson in obedience
by demonlovechild
Summary: Prowl is sick of dealing with Optimus Prime's defiant daughter, Deciding the femme needs to be taught a lesson, Prowl takes it upon himself to "educate" the troublesome femme in his own "special" way. HOT STUFF INSIDE! HAD TO RE-UPLOAD PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little one shot I started a LONG time ago featuring the beloved saboteur Prowl, I love me some him! Any who I finally decided to finish it, mainly cuz I'm having a bit of a brain fart right now as in I'm having a little writers block for my "Joy and Pain" fic (and OMG, I can't believe how many ppl like it so far...and it's only two chapters! THAT'S SOOOOO AWESOME! THANK YOU!!) I'll try to update seriously, my brains just not cooperating with me!**

**Some one smack it plz, beat the crap outta my brain since it wont listen to me...:\  
**

**But yeah, this little baby _here _took alot longer then expected, still I'm happy with the result. For some of you out there Prowl might seem just a little OOC, but I mean hey, every body has a kinky side****...****right? I just decided I'd explore my favorite Datsun's :D **

**Any who, hope you all enjoy and thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU ALL who supported "Joy and Pain." It's like I said before, I crave and _feed _off of positive reviews...I'm just a whore like that.**

**BTW: You know what I discovered? I really, _really _SUCK at making ****beginnings **** and ****endings**** to my stories! Can you believe that slag?! How does that even make since?!?!? Any way..._;  
**

**Plz R&R Much love...hugs, kisses, safe sex all that good shit. :D **

**Disclaimer: You already know the deal...-_-;**

Prowl groaned irritably as he quickly heading for his private quarters.

It was late, the tactician was frustrated and all the bullslag he was dealt today had him wanting to be alone and **desperately** needing to relieve the built up tension.

There were few things in the universe that could ever drive the astute Prowl over the edge for he had patients to spare. But since the arrival of Optimus Primes daughter's to the Ark a week ago, the tactician had been put to the ultimate test. All the prestige and stoicism in the world couldn't keep the ever tranquil Prowl afloat, for Primes daughters were a trip.

There were three in total. Nymph, the youngest of the three, was a cheerful, sweet little femme. Aside from being a bit clumsy like her father, she was virtually harmless. Prowl had no trouble keeping her in line at all. Calypso, the second, wasn't necessarily a problem but she had a hazardous curiosity which usually ended with something getting broken or blown up; as long as her hands were occupied, she was fine. But then there was the eldest who Prowl had the utmost trouble with.

He groaned just thinking about her.

For some unholy reason, Prime's eldest daughter defied the tactician at every waking turn. It was adamantly clear the femme had _**no**_ respect for what the tactician did or stood for. She'd sneak into restricted areas of the base, steal equipment, race in and outside causing all types of damage, and break out the brig whenever punished. She was more of a miscreant then the lambo twins **_and_ **the Seeker boys put together! And somehow, all this ghastly behavior bypassed Optimus Prime leaving Prowl to deal with her solely.

And that really didn't sit well with him at all.

Granted she was bad as all Pit, she quite obviously had an interest him…and she wasn't exactly shy about letting him know either.

Whenever in close proximity of the second in command, her clever little hands always found a way onto his body; wheatear it was a caress of his doorwings, a lingering hand smoothed across his chest, a quick pat on his aft, or even deliberately grabbing his crotch her hands were there.

He shuttered his optics, yes, he remembered their encounters well…perhaps too well. Still, it was undeniable the femme had a way of keeping him both pissed off _and_ on his toes. He smirked, she was a worthy adversary indeed.

Strange though, he thought, there was a certain _thrill_ he felt whenever the young femme would cop a feel of his body. Somewhere, in the darkest corner of his processor, he **loved** it and she left him wanting **more**. Something about her enticed him as much as it infuriated him.

Still, one would think that being the second in command of the Autobots would earn him at least _a little_ respect from Prime's daughter, however it was never a power Prowl would abuse as the mech functioned and **breathed** on rules, regulations and protocol. In his own words, _**absolute obedience**_ was the very energon that coursed through his circuits and kept him alive.

He smiled proudly at the thought. Keeping the Autobots 'in check' was what he thrived on. Hearing that obligatory 'Yes sir' or 'Understood sir' coupled with a salute ignited a fire in his systems him like no other, it was exciting.

By clear example, when it came to doling out punishments to unruly mech's, Prowl was the first one to show up with stasis cuffs, energized and ready to be used. Whenever he saw his opponent go down defeated, it got his energon boiling in more ways then one (It's even rumored that stasis cuffs were his favorite weapons next to his acid pellet rifle).

Just the mere thought of cuffing a bot and pinning them into submission roused him and propelled him to walk faster to his room.

But upon reaching his quarters, he gasped. The door was ajar, indicating that someone had overridden his code and broken in.

Great, he thought, _more_ bullslag to put up with before the tension could even be quelled!

His anger began to rise as he already knew who it was that was in his room. It was the one mechanism on the entire base that he just **could not** for the life of him control, and he groaned wiping a hand down his face.

"Angelfire." He muttered to himself. Optimus Prime's eldest and most troublesome daughter.

Prowl hesitated, not knowing what to expect as he walked into his quarters. It was dark, but he didn't need the lights on to see the condition of his room as the hall light had sufficed. Inside, Prowl looked around, surprisingly…everything was in place. Nothing turned over or missing, everything seemed fine. But it did nothing to slate his anger, he growled.

**No one**, under any circumstance, went in without his permission first, much less _break in_ and leave the door _open_! It wasn't that he didn't trust the Autobots it was just that this was _his_ room and he expected it to stay in a certain condition wheatear he was in it or not!

He closed his optics, frustrated. This was no doubt the work of that sneaky, conniving…beautiful…sultry…drop dead sexy troublemaker Angelfire. The thought of her set his spark a flare as he recalled every intimate detail of her lovely body.

She had a breath taking soft face, a sinewy neck, buxom, and a narrow waist that tapered to such superb hips and aft, and those long curvy legs…Primus, his spark was a storm, a tumultuous storm really--craving, with **feral** **desire**. He knew he wouldn't be able to satisfy the need completely with the mere ministration of his palm, no, but at least he could take the edge off.

Closing and locking the door, he activated the sound barrier and quickly walked towards his bedroom with every intention of self interfacing but, when he entered he saw _her_. On his bed, was that gorgeous, bad aft siren Angelfire, reading his **private journal** with this those tantalizing legs crossed so seductively.

"Well, well, well if it isn't daddy's _pathetic_ excuse for a second in command, Prowl. It's about time you showed up." She said mischievously without looking up from the data pad. Prowl felt his spark jump to his throat and his internal temperature elevate.

"Angelfire…what are you doing here?" He ground out.

"Snuffing out exactly why daddy chose _you_ to be his SIC." She snorted, and with disgust carelessly discarding the data pad. Prowl watched in horror as it helplessly clattered to the floor.

"Surely it's not because you're such a _wonderful_ tactician. I mean, your supposed _ingenious_ plans have left countless Autobots maimed and offlined." She snickered unfolding her legs as she stood. His optics followed her closely as she approached him, "Humph, not exactly what I'd call commendable." She said placing her hands on those delicious hips.

His anger grew at her words. He was a more than capable tactician, no Autobot would ever deny that; but with her in such close proximity his interface cable stiffened slightly beneath its plating, and if his scanners weren't deceiving him, her internal temperature was going up as well.

More to the point though, he wasn't going to let her disgrace him or his profession with such fetid words.

"I…admit that some of the choices I've made have been more than detrimental to the Autobots, but my strategic insight in battle has kept many of the one's we know well **and** online."

"Hmmm…" She breathed stepping closer to him, his body grew taut as she was so close now he could feel that wondrous heat radiating off her body. With no small amount of effort, he kept his optics fixed on hers, gaze never wavering.

Suddenly, he felt a hand rest softly on his chest and another cup his face. He trembled with visible delight as her petite finger traced the line of his jaw, a devious smile curving her supple lips. When her fingers drew near enough to his lips, he abruptly caught her hand kissing the tips of her delicate fingers and palm.

With her other hand she made teasing circles on his sensitive chest and he clasped a hand gently over hers stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Prowl, though still aroused, managed to get relaxed enough to close his optics and lean into her touch. She was a deviant that much was true, but she was still beautiful and he wanted her all the same.

She snickered quietly watching him; she enjoyed the touch of the tactician's warm metallic skin and vice versa, but being the wicked femme that she was, she made certain that he wouldn't take her so easily.

Suddenly she pulled her hands away abandoning the roused mech and he yelped with protest, "You are cute Prowl," She began seductively, "but …you're _**weak**_." Her tone turned flat as she folded her arms catching him off guard.

"You see Prowl unlike you I need a _real_ mech to handle **all this**. You couldn't possibly satisfy a femme like me." She snarled.

Taking in her words, Prowl went stock still with shock; this femme had a fortitude matched only by Megatron himself!

How dare she so…**shamelessly** disrespect him! Prowl--the second in command, of all people! He was the astute military stagiest, a most formidable Autobot warrior, and was second to _**no one**_ but his commander. Even when Optimus Prime was mad, he didn't speak to Prowl this way.

He'd had enough of her insolence. He was pissed off, lascivious and tired of holding it back; if she said one more thing…just _one_ more thing about him, he would lose it.

"Come back to me when you grow a set of **ball bearings**." She mocked and sauntered pass him.

He snapped, yet strangely wasn't furious. A peculiar state of calmness mixed with overwhelming lust befell him and there, in place of raging anger, was an intense desire…the unequivocal **need** to tame this wild harpy Angelfire. Yes, this misbehaved femme needed to be taught a _lesson_, and Prowl very much had the 'ball bearings' to do it.

"And just where do you think you're going, femme?" He asked calmly looking over his shoulder.

"_Excuse_ me?" She scoffed indignantly turning around to meet his gaze. Suddenly, without a word, Prowl took hold of both her hands pushing her to her back on his bed.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" She demanded optics wide with surprise and Prowl smirked, maneuvering so her hands were above her head. He un-subspaced a pair of stasis cuffs (one's he kept on hand for emergencies) and looped them around the headrest. She yelped upon hearing the double clicking sound to each of her small wrist.

"You'd better take these off me **fragger**." She snarled jingling the cuffs, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." He murmured as one hand slid down her arm running lightly over her chest. She gasped slightly, arching into his hand as he cupped her breast. "You see Angelfire," He said smoothly firming his grip and she hissed arching further, "naughty femme's like yourself need to be taught…a _lesson_." He breathed bending down to her optic level smiling seductively.

"Oh? And what lesson is that pray tell?" Her optics devilish under his gaze as he moved closer, there lips mere whispers apart, "**_Obedience_**." He breathed and she rose attempting to capture his mouth, but he moved sideways avoiding her lips and kissed her cheek. She growled struggling against the restraints, irked that she couldn't touch him the way he was touching her.

This was her punishment after all he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, not easily of course.

"You won't be able to break free of those, I reinforced the steel myself." He informed her dipping lower to nip at her neck. A gasp rose from her throat but it quickly turned into a hiss masking the obvious delight she felt from his touch.

"I--I'll tell daddy." She threatened weakly. Prowl looked up raising an optic ridge and peered back into her fiery blue optics once more. He chuckled.

"Oh? You'll tell him about how you _broke into_ my quarters and _raided_ my personal property?" He asked with mirth. She scoffed turning away, humiliated, and he chuckled again bending down to continue his assault on her neck.

His hands made teasing caresses down her front cupping both breast firmly before moving on. She continued to show mock discontent hissing and growling as his hands found every hot spot on her body. But slowly her resolve began to crumble, and she shuddered as his glossa replaced his hands on her abdomen. Her noises of protest evolving into small pants and whimpers.

Prowl lifted his head to see her squirm tossing and turning, a wicked grin curving his lips; he was loving every minute of this. He could feel his cable stiffen further and vibrate beneath its hot plating. He was breaking her down...exactly what he wanted.

Moving back up, he hovered above her watching as seething lust pulled at her beautiful face. Momentarily, he lost himself admiring her delicate features, and gently cupped her cheek.

"You're a beautiful adversary Angelfire." He whispered optics softening as his thumb stroked her cheek; his other hand slid down to smooth the soft curve of her hip, and she fell lax under his soft touch.

"You're no slouch yourself Prowl…but," She purred, and swiftly bucked her hips pressing their crotch plates together. He gasped at the sudden heat erupting between them. "You should never trust a pretty face." She said slanting her mouth.

"You're right." He said quickly leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to her lips establishing dominance once more.

Parted lips spread further as her glossa fought its way into his metallic opening, pulling against the restraints she whimpered, desperate to taste his glossa. He relented as her mouth was so warm and deliciously inviting. Holding her jaw firmly, he delved his glossa tangling in an erotic heated dance with hers.

Stifled moans continued to pour from their vocalizers as lips, glossa's and grinding hips moved together hard and fast. Angelfire growled as one of the tactician's hands firmly grabbed her aft.

He continued to kiss her roughly as the hand that was previously on her aft wandered to the heated space between her legs. With a deft flick of his wrist, her crotch plate came undone exposing her hot and wet port, and with soft fingers, he touched her.

With a gasp she tossed her head back breaking the kiss, and Prowl took the advantage licking a highly energized cable in her neck. Trembling, she bit her lower lip trying in vain to hold onto what little resolve she had left, but it was growing increasingly hard as the tactician knew exactly how to ware her down.

"You should stop resisting me Angel, I know you want it." He purred cockily moving to her right audio receptor and licked it lightly. "N-nuh--Uh." Was all the roused femme could manage to say.

It was with immense satisfaction that Prowl watched her writhe. She was a stubborn femme no doubt, but he liked the challenge since he knew he would break her soon.

Removing his fingers from her port, he stood up on his knees, spreading her legs further apart. Swiftly he took off his own crotch plating and, digging into the mass of wires, revealed his thick and hardened interface cable.

Angelfire's optics widened at the sight. Surprisingly the tactician was large…_**very large**_ as a matter of fact.

Considering his size, she knew it just had to feel good going in and she wanted to feel it, **badly **to say the least. It would be a tight fit but no matter, Prowl could remedy that easily.

Sliding his fingers into her port again she jerked, he purposefully hit her sensitive walls making her move up and down on his fingers all the while gathering lubricant. As he pulled out, he released a contented sigh spreading her warm juices around his throbbing shaft.

It was exciting her greatly to watch him play with his cable like that, and he knew it too by the amount of lubricant spilling out her port. But he only did it briefly as he was more then ready to penetrate her. Still though, there was a lesson to be learned and Prowl wasn't going to do anything until she had been educated.

He positioned the tip of his cable near her waiting port and she breathed heavily with anticipation, positive he was going to guide it into her. But she was to be disappointed as the tip of his cable teased the outside of her burning narrow opening.

Angelfire thrashed about on the bed as Prowl tickled and tortured her extra sensitive passage. He had to place a steadying hand on her lower abdomen to keep her in position as he continually stimulated her…and himself consequently as he to began panting moving around her.

Then, she broke leaving all pride and stubbornness behind her.

"Primus Prowl--Frag me! **FRAG ME NOW**!" She wailed pulling on the cuffs, optics wide and desperate. With that said, he stopped what he was doing and leaned back over using all his body weight pinning her to the bed as he came close to her face once more.

"What's the magic word Angel?" He asked against her lips.

"_Pleeeeease_! Oh Primus--put it in me Prowl--I'm _begging_ you!" The femme pleaded anxiously wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He smirked and in one fluid motion, slid his cable into her port and she gasped loudly.

He grunted. Driving his hips forward, he sank deeper inside her until he was fully sheathed. She cried out as he reared back and came down on her hard. He repeated the action, moving inside her plunging his cable harder and faster with each dominating trust.

Hot lust filled kisses crashed upon each other as he continued to grind, her body bucking with each powerful jerk of his hips. His hands touching any part of her voluptuous body he could reach; her breast, her thighs, her aft all were caressed, squeezed, and stroked.

Her port was so slick and hot that Prowl moved in and out of her with little to no effort. He continued to pant, grunt and growl thrusting faster and faster, harder…and harder.

"Ohh frag! Prowl…I'm…I'm gonna--" Her cries took over as the incredible burning sensation grew within…her overload imminent.

"I know, Angel baby." He growled as he continuing to pound her roughly, his systems so close to peaking.

Suddenly Angelfire emitted a cry of pure ecstasy, arching her throbbing body hard into Prowl's, overload ripped through her. Prowl wasn't done though, he continued to dive himself into Angelfire intent on reaching his overload…and he did…filling his lover with a vociferous moan and thick transfluid.

And there, he collapsed on the heavily breathing femme. Tired, overheated and lust spent.

"Frag…" Angelfire exhaled as the last of her overload ebbed away. Prowl lifted his head smiling softly at the tired cerulean femme beneath him and she returned the smile, but when she went to touch him she found she was still unpleasantly cuffed to the bed.

"Prowl?" She inquired weakly looking up at the cuffs that still held her captive.

"Of course." He chuckled and quickly removed and subspaced them once more. Her hands instantly fell to his face bringing his lips to hers in a long passionate kiss.

"I hope you learned your lesson Angelfire." Prowl said earnestly as there lips parted. Angelfire just smiled and nodded, clearly too tired to vocalize a response.

"No more defying me, understand?" He whispered planting a soft kiss on her lips, weakly she responded and nodded as her optics began to close, recharge taking over.

"I'm the second in command and if I put you in the brig you're not to break out, is that understood?" He whispered laying affectionate kisses on her face attempting to keep her awake. She barely nodded but still complied. He chuckled lightly lifting a hand and caressing her cheek, she smiled slightly leaning into his warm touch.

"Angelfire…?" He breathed, fingers lightly tracing her warm supple lips.

"…Hm?"

"Who's the best tactician in the cosmos?" He asked with mirth.

"You are…Prowl."

"Who's…the Autobot's best sub-commander?" He drawled out struggling to find the right words.

"…You are Prowl…." Then she was quiet, and silence filled the room. Prowl continued to gently caress her lovely face, under the impression the femme was in recharge by her slow melodic breathing. Then a thought seeped into his processor…and he smirked.

"Who's your _daddy_?" He asked haughtily in a barely audible tone.

"_Optimus Prime_." She answered proudly. He laughed…he wasn't excepting that.

* * *

**I believe the proper term here is "Prowl tamed that aft." ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to moonlightsonata97 for suggesting I make another chapter to this fic from my OC's perspective, I did and here's the ending result, thank you all for the wonderful comment's, favs and everything.

* * *

**

It was early and someone was in her bed, someone was…snoring?

Angelfire stirred quietly at the sound, blindly reaching a hand out the Autobot Princess felt a warm, masculine and clearly Praxian body next to her in bed. Opening her optics she smirked as the previous night's activities came back to her in a flash the moment she saw him.

This wasn't her bed—it was Prowl's, and a devious sense of satisfaction flooded her systems.

It'd taken some time but the wicked femme had seduced and bedded yet another hapless mech on her father's base. There'd been plenty of mechs she'd interfaced with before Prowl (all without her father's knowledge of course).

Hot Rod didn't have much to offer the femme, not to mention he'd finished **ridiculously** early; Ultra Magnus was a gentleman and definitely had more experience with femmes in bed, but still he was rather old for her taste. Cliffjumper was a midget yet was inexplicably well endowed, plus the little runt had stamina to spare.

There were also the perpetually clueless blunder twins, Blaster, Bluestreak, Skydive and even Warpath. She'd enjoyed interfacing with them all (except the obvious one) but in essence, that's all it ever was—a good night and a fun time—simple fragging and nothing more. There was really no need in getting attached.

Yet only when the Autobot's SIC caught the cerulean femme's optic did she instinctively know she had to have him, but in some way…the feeling seemed stronger than the simple desire for interfacing.

Prowl wasn't like other mechs following her around the base like little lost techno puppies begging for a bone, no, Prowl was professional in every aspect of the word. She'd watched him tenaciously and saw just how detached he was from everyone around him. He was always cold and calculating and not at all appearing to be interested in her _offerings, _and it both infuriated and intrigued the femme to no end. Her simply being there wasn't enough to tempt his interest yet she just _would_ _not _accept that fact, somehow the SIC had blown her processor in a way she'd never dreamed possible.

For weeks she harassed Prowl, groping and touching him whenever the chance arose but it never gotten her anywhere, except the brig. Only when she antagonized the SIC by breaking the rules, did he ever seem to notice her. It'd finally taken her invading his private quarters to break his stoicism and get him to bed. A lengthy process it was, but it was still well worth the wait.

She snorted, Prowl really was a task and a half to trounce.

Carefully scooting next to him, the cerulean femme propped her head in her hand and watched his oblivious recharging form as she absently touched his body. Lightly sliding her fingers up his chest and to his shoulder, she couldn't help but snicker quietly at him as she watched him twitch every time her fingers ran over his highly sensitized door wing. But as much as she enjoyed feeling him tremble helplessly beneath her fingers, she had to stop and pulled her hand away as early morning was quickly turning to mid.

The femme would have to leave soon les this little one time skirmish with the tactician turn into something more. Considering the thought it wasn't a terribly revolting idea, but her father could also come by his SIC's quarters and discover she was in there. She blanched, now _that_ was a frightening thought.

Slowly so as not to wake the tactician, Angelfire sat up and grimaced at the ache she felt between her legs. Of course Prowl's rough treatment the night before had been far beyond spectacular as he made her overload so hard she nearly passed out, but still the Autobot Princess hadn't thought at all about the post interface pains the morning would bring—not to mention that she literally had to beg the mech to frag her.

But looking at his beautifully recharging form she could only chuckle and shake her head, how fitting it was for a tactician to reduce a Princess to nothing but a desperately pleading and shackled harlot to his whims.

How humiliating and yet so droll.

"You bastard." she whispered into his audio before affectionately kissing his cheek.

Stirring slightly at the sensation, the tactician mumbled inaudibly and craned his head toward the Princess making his pouty lips appetizingly visible. Accepting the invitation, Angelfire smirked before leaning in and softly kissing his lips. Still Prowl didn't wake and pulling away Angelfire paused to admire his handsome face, she smiled lightly tracing the bridge of his nose down to his jaw and back up again to touch his beautifully red hooked chevron. But leaning over to kiss it she stopped, quickly checking her internal chronometer she gulped.

She couldn't waste anymore time and swiftly pulled back before getting out of bed and heading to the door. Turning back once more she smiled playfully at the steadily recharging Praxian and blew him a kiss before heading out his room and out of his quarters.

* * *

Traipsing aimlessly through the hallway Angelfire pulled further and further away from the SIC's quarters. But every so often, she found herself stopping to look back in the direction of Prowl's chamber. She sighed; for some reason she wished he had woken up, just so she could be with him a little while longer.

She hummed curiously to herself, her spark was turning flips in its chamber and she couldn't understand why. Inside she felt the same sensation she got whenever she was away from her father for a long period of time, only this feeling was odd and slightly different.

'It was just another one night stand,' she thought to herself, 'no big deal'.

She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, feeling this longing to be with him. In the past leaving an interface partner in the morning was never an issue, there was always the mutual understanding that the meeting was simply the need to interface and nothing more. Of course she never got the chance to explain that before being fragged, but it really didn't matter at this point. Still after being with Prowl last night, it was all so…_different_.

All her time spent watching the Praxian Angelfire knew Prowl didn't feel uncertainty in any thing that he did. He was far too logical to feel strangely after a simple one night stand, it didn't make sense to gain anything from casual interfacing. Most likely when the tactician woke he wouldn't care that the femme was no longer in his bed and go on about his daily duties.

It saddened her to think Prowl could be so callus after their night together, honestly the whole thing shouldn't have bothered her…but it _did_.

Confused by her feelings, Angelfire instantly felt the need to be close to her father, safe in his warm and loving arms.

* * *

Outside her father's office, Angelfire rapped on the door and waited to hear the Autobot leader's voice.

"Come in," Her father announced and the door slid back as she stuck her head inside and smiled.

"Hi daddy," She said cheerfully and paused seeing her father working on a large stack of data pads in front of him.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked nervously and Optimus Prime looked up from his work and smiled shaking his head.

"Not at all sweetspark, come in." He said warmly putting his stylus down and gesturing toward the vacant chair in front of his desk, Angelfire paused a moment before smiling impishly and quickly coming in. Bypassing the empty chair, she giggled bouncing right up to her father's side and comfortably placed herself in his lap.

"Angel dear, aren't you a little _old_ to be sitting on my lap?" Optimus asked suspiciously raising an optic ridge and Angelfire scoffed.

"Daddy, that's not fair, Calypso and Nymph get to sit on your lap all the time and you never complain!" She whined defiantly, folding her arms and pressing herself into his broad chest.

"True, but your sisters aren't **full-grown **femmes like you are sweetspark." He chuckled with mock sobriety and paused awaiting her usual witty retort, but the cerulean femme only sighed pressing herself further into his comforting chest.

"Angelfire, what's the matter?" Optimus asked craning his head to look into his eldest daughter's distressed optics.

"Daddy, why is your SIC so cold toward everyone?" She asked quietly after a moment.

"Hmm…" Optimus contemplated the question carefully before finding an answer,"I suppose it's because he's a military strategist sweetie, he's been trained that way—to be sound and reasonable in whatever crisis that may occur, why do you ask?"

Angelfire took a moment before answering, "…He's not like all the other Autobot's daddy, he's detached, not caring or compassionate toward anyone. The thought of losing fellow Autobot's doesn't mean anything as long we defeat the Decepticons," and she paused before continuing, "it's like he doesn't have a real spark." She spoke softly.

"Angelfire, that's not true at all." Optimus spoke gravely wrapping his arms reassuringly around his daughter and holding her tight.

"Prowl leads a very difficult job as my SIC, he secludes himself from everyone because he _has_ to. In fact, I count on that distance sometimes." Her father sighed and the cerulean femme looked up at her father with wide optics.

"The thought of losing close friends…family is unbearable to me, and because of that he makes the difficult decisions I'm often times too hesitant to make." And Optimus Prime sighed rubbing his daughter's arm, "Prowl's not an emotional mech, but he is brave and truthfully if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive since I'm much too 'hero programmed' as he likes to say." He chuckled and instinctively reached out to his daughter's spark.

Angelfire giggled at the warm feeling of her father's presence within her and, like a sparkling, she closed her optics and nuzzled his spark chamber as she tightly held onto his armor.

"Daddy...?" Angelfire spoke up after a moment still keeping her optics shut.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Prowl could ever fall in love?" She asked quietly.

"I believe anything is possible sweetie." He said with confidence as he affectionately nuzzled the top of her head. Angelfire smiled at the thought, perhaps there was hope for her yet, and an impish snicker fell from her vocalizer.

"Think he could ever fall for a femme like me?" She asked haughtily with mirth and Optimus Prime chuckled.

"I believe he could...that is if you agreed to stop fragging everything around here with an interface cable and pulse." And the Autbot princess blanched at her fathers statement opening her optics wide as her body went still with shock.

"You thought I didn't know about all your nightly activities, didn't you?" He asked with mirth. Angelfire looked up at her father and smiled brightly before laughing hysterically...that was the last thing she expected her father to say.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, one slutty aft brat for a princess and an Autobot Leader who's alot smarter then he looks. Hope you all enjoyed ;)  
**


End file.
